Hairnets are used by workers in a variety of contexts, e.g., during food processing, food preparation, and in medical and chemical laboratories. Few requirements, if any, govern the design and construction of hairnets. The way the hairnet looks when on a person's head, is generally irrelevant so long as the hairnet performs the function desired. In certain contexts, however, such as equestrian riding, speed skating, and cycling, hairnets are worn under helmets and in these applications hairnets can serve both aesthetic and functional purposes.
Known hairnets include two cinch points. In use, one cinch point is positioned on the forehead and one is positioned near the nape. The cinch point in the front of known hairnets, i.e., the one positioned on the forehead, has been a source of frustration and discomfort for users wearing the hairnet underneath a tight-fitting helmet.